Konoha High
by LightShadowsh
Summary: Gaara is the new student. he has psychological problems. yet Naruto was ready to befriend him and even start a relationship with him. but why is Kankuro suddenly refusing this relationship? what is hiding behind their father's death? NaruGaara
1. prologue

Hi! How are you? So I decided that I have a plot for a new story. This time it's Naruto. I know I should update my other stories, but I need to rest and think of a way to continue them without rushing or screwing the stories. Hope you like this story.

…..

Konoha high

Summary: Naruto is a student at Konoha high school who is bored of his life. However, when Gaara, a student from Suna comes to his school things change and they start growing a relationship. But why is Gaara's brother suddenly refusing this relationship?

A/N: because I have no idea what's Gaara's father name, I decided to name him Kazekage

….

CHAPTER 1:

**Konoha city **

"And next class we'll be talking about the seventh hokage Naruto Uzumaki NARUTO UZUMAKI WAKE UP!" shouted Iruka sensei at his student who woke up

"w-what?"

"Sleeping in class again?"

"Your class is over anyway" Naruto said and ignored the poor sensei who shouted "NARUTOOO"

**Naruto P.O.V:**

I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I live in Konoha city. The most wonderful place on earth. My great grandfathers were hokages. They were Minato Namizaki and Naruto Uzumaki. It's cool that even their names are similar to mine and my father. Ah! Speaking of father. My mother found that she was pregnant with me when my father was a university student. They decided to get married after she brings birth to me. But… the day she brought me to life. She died.

My father swore to take care of me and live his whole life for me. Which he did…. Now I'm 16. And I started to know what it is like to be alone. I don't want my father to stay alone anymore but… whenever I tell him about it, he says that he's not thinking about it yet.

I wonder… if he'll ever be happy again

Oh! I study at Konoha high. My father used to teach here, but he left the school and started working on being a business man. He owns a corporation that sells canned food.

I got into my physics class, and as usual, no teacher came. They still need a physics teacher. "aaaah! This is so boring!"

"ooi! Naruto. Stop shouting" aah! That voice! I turn to him to find him with his big dog.. it took only two years and now it's a bear not a dog

"What the hell? Aren't dogs not allowed here?"

"What the hell? Isn't that what you ask every freakin' year?"

God! Kiba will be Kiba. He'll never change.

"hey look! Gai sensei is training his adopted son's class" Ino said and we all went to the window side to see

Gai sensei. The gym teacher. He adopted Rock Lee who imitates him in everything. Gai sensei is very cool and full of energy. Also, he always considered Kakashi sensei his rival. Although it rarely happens, but when they are dueling, it's more than fun.

Rock Lee is also one of the cool people here. He's older than me by a year, but we keep hanging around with his friends Neiji Huuga and Ten ten. Hm… Huuga. My class has a huuga too. It's Hinata. Kiba's girlfriend. She's a nice person. Weird, but nice.

"let's go. The class's time is over. It's dinner time" it was Sasuke Uchiha, My friend and rival. He lives with his older brother Itachi. He's not in good terms with his brother, although I think his brother is ok. "what are you spacing about?" Sasuke asked

"nothing… just… it's really boring. Nothing new is here. It's always the same"

Sasuke raised an eye borrow "and what's the new thing that you want?"

"dunno"

"Why don't you get a girlfriend? I'm pretty happy with Sakura"

I sighed "look… I don't know. It's just I didn't find 'the person' yet" he nodded

"Let's go have a bite Naruto. Sakura's waiting for us"

**End of Naruto P.O.V**

After school, Naruto went back home "tadaimaa!" he called and he's father smiled at him

"ah! Naruto-kun. Okairi" he went to Naruto's side and held his bag for him "how was your day at school today?"

"it was normal. What's for lunch today?" he walked to the living room  
"pizza. I just got back from work. Didn't have a chance to make anything, I ordered pizza" Minato said in an apologizing tone. Then he asked "how's Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto gave him a look "I didn't see him today. Why do you always ask about him?"

"Naruto, he was my student. My smart student"

Naruto frowned. That cold aloof teacher, who didn't allow anyone to be near him. It was strange how his father always asked about him. But thinking again, Kakashi himself strangely asked about his father sometimes

"Naruto, open the door please. Must be the pizza"

"didn't hear it" Naruto mumbled and went to the door. He took the pizza and paid. He took the pizza inside "Minato. It's ready" and his father came. He handled his father a piece and started to eat

"Minato?"

"hmm?"

"how does it feel? To be in love?"

Minato looked at Naruto strangely "you think you like someone?"

"no. but if it'll take me away from this emptiness, then I don't mind" Naruto explained and Minato smiled

"to love someone is nice and warm as long as the person you love return the feelings. But it hurt when they don't. also hurt when you lose them"

Naruto was silent for a moment before "have you ever… been rejected?"

Minato took another bite "not yet"

Silence came after that

…

**Suna city**

Gaara stared at the books on the desk in front of him. Tamari goes to a university and Kankuro goes to school. And both work with his father in his company after school. But Gaara wasn't allowed to go out without any permission. Even school, He was home schooled

"Gaara? Shouldn't you focus?" his sensei, Baki, said returning him to the living world

Gaara took the book in his hand and started reading

The reason Gaara don't leave his house was because he was emotionally 'unstable'. If he suddenly had one of his 'fits' he'd be breaking everything around him.

Gaara's mother died giving him birth. his father detested him for it. He forbade his siblings to see or talk to him. Always said he was scared for them. Everyone knew it was a lie. But no one knew the real reason; however, it never prevented his siblings to see him every now and then. Gaara was always happy with these visits.

"Gaara!" Baki called again and Gaara looked at him "please stay here with me. We need to finish. Our time is going to finish after 10 minutes"

Gaara nodded, but before they start again, the door opened

"GAARA!" Kankuro called entering with a smile followed by Temari

"how are you? Baby brother?"

Gaara smiled and nodded his answer.

Baki smiled too "it's good to see you two Kankuro and Temari" he turned to Gaara "we're finished early today. Have fun with your brothers. Be careful. Your father shouldn't know"

Gaara nodded and Baki left. His siblings sat beside him

"how are you doing Gaara?" Temari asked again

"I'm fine"

"I brought you cookies" this time it was Kankuro. He gave them to Gaara who smiled and started eating. He looked at Kankuro and asked

"how's your practice"

Kankuro smiled "it's getting great" he said. But Gaara grasped the strange look in his eyes. Worry? Sadness? Pain? He didn't know. He never understood emotions anyway.

Temari kissed his forehead "everything is ok here. I'm glad yo-" she was interrupted with her father storming in

"didn't I tell you not to see him?" their father asked in rage. "DIDN'T I SAY TO GO TO YOUR ROOMS AND STUDY?"

He grabbed Temari's hair harshly and dragged her outside

"LET GO OF HER" shouted Kankuro trying to free his sister off of their father's grasp which earned him some beating.

Gaara, who stared at the scene, was wide eyed, Scared and angry. His eyes narrowed and he pushed his father screaming. He started kicking, punching and crying and grasping everything close to him to through it at his father.

"KANKURO! STAY AWAY" Temari shouted dragging Kankuro away from Gaara and their father knowing how dangerous Gaara's fits were

Gaara however was shouting like crazy. He wasn't thinking, wasn't hearing his siblings cries for him to stop. Hell he wasn't seeing anything but pure red. He held some of the broken glass of the vase hurting his hand and ran to his father

"FATHEEEEEEEEEER!" Temari cried

No one heared her…

Kankuro was staring, wide eyes with shock and horror…

Gaara panting and gasping for breath with angry hateful eyes…

Their father laying on the floor in a pool of his own blood…

Gaara has killed his father.

…

Alright… this is chapter 1. Hope you like it.

Please be kind enough to review. I need your opinion.

And any flame is welcomed. I do respect your opinion no matter what was it

Thank you. Please take care of yourself


	2. 1 truth or dare?

Hello everyone. How are you doing? Hope you're doing fine. ^^

Ok. So here's the new chapter of this story..

(is kind of sad. People read the story but don't review)

Anyway… thanks to the kind people:

**Luckout22**: thank you for your kind words. Hope you like this chapter too

**Goofychick100**: here's an update. I'm so sorry it's late. Hope you like it

**Sky raiders bitch****: **thank you! I'm glad you liked it. And I'm grateful for your notes. I'll try my best to make the story better. And yes. I understand the short chapters' part. I'll try to make the chapters longer by time.

**xthextellxtalexmassacrex****: ** thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this chapter too.

…..

_**Konoha High….. chapter 1**_

Temari's face was tearstained. She couldn't believe her eyes. Her brother… he baby brother, He has stabbed their father until he bled to death. "G-Gaara?" she whispered with a broken voice. Gaara stared at her with emotionless face

"He's not moving" he said. Oh so innocently. As if he didn't know what happened to their father.

"G-Gaara… h-he's … d-d-" she sobbed. She couldn't say it. The word 'dead' refused to escape her trembling lips. How she wished someone was there to help them. Someone who will take them to safety. Someone like…

She ran to the phone and dialed the number. Once the other picked up she cried

"Baki… h-help! I don't know what to do" she was getting hysterical.

Whatever Baki said after that, she didn't hear it. She just continued sobbing while Gaara was checking his father's corpse.

Kankuro was standing in his place. Not moving.

It took Baki only thirteen minutes to arrive there. He gasped when he saw the scene. Quickly, he ran to Temari "shh! I'm here!" he whispered "don't make a sound"

Temari looked at him "B-Bakiii!" she started sobbing again and Baki held her. He looked at Gaara "come here Gaara" Gaara stared at him

"he's not moving" he said "my father isn't moving"

Baki swallowed "he's dead Gaara"

Gaara only stared at his father's corpse before a high shrike escape his lips.

"We'll leave this place" Baki said running to Gaara "we'll never come back. Just calm down" he whispered to his ear "we'll go away"

"a-away?" Gaara looked at him with scared eyes and Baki nodded

"Yes. Away from here."

Baki swallowed. He was nervous. This was a serious situation here. And he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared. But he had to be strong, there was Temari who was clinging to him as if her live depended on it, and Gaara who was now crying and laughing at the same time, Blood smearing his young face. Baki held his hand "let's go"

He dragged Gaara and Temari to his car and frowned when he found that Kankuro didn't follow. Once he got inside again, he found that Kankuro was kneeling throwing whatever was inside his stomach out.

Baki covered his mouth and nose with his hand trying in vain to block the strong smell of blood and puke. He decided to forget about it and get Kankuro who seemed oblivious to the world when Baki dragged him outside and got him in the car. Smiling sympathetically as Temari hugged both her brothers. He too got in his seat and sighed. "This is big trouble" he said and pulled his cell phone out and dialed the police

"Look. We'll wait here until police come. Ok? Then I'll take you to my home"  
Gaara made a scared sound and Temari hugged him tighter "B-Baki. They'll take him away" she started crying again. The shock was too much for the three. He found that Temari couldn't stop crying as Gaara couldn't stop shivering. And there was Kankuro who seemed dead to the world.  
"Don't worry" he tried to comfort "I'll handle this"

…..

**Konoha city **

Naruto smiled and waved to Rock Lee who came running

"Naruto-kun! Thank you for inviting me to share this youthful picnic with you and your friends. I really appreciate it"

"Come on, just sit. We've been waiting for you" Naruto answered and sat with Rock Lee beside him "alright! Whose turn is it?"

Ten Ten smiled "I'll spin the bottle" and she did. Her smile widened when the bottle pointed at Sasuke "Sasuke! Truth or dare?"

"Truth" he said "this is my first turn. Won't start it with a dare"

"Heh! Chicken" Ten Ten cleared her throat "why do you hate Itachi? He's the one who's taking care of you. Is it jealousy that he's better than you?"

Sasuke frowned and Sakura defended "Sasuke is better that tha-"

"I hate his cooking" Sasuke answered and Ten Ten shouted

"LIEEEE! It's truth Sasuke. You should say the truth"

"It's a part of the truth" Sasuke said and smiled "it'll take the whole day if you wanted to hear all the other reasons. Want to waste it on my hatred reasons list?"

"That'll be troublesome" Shikamaru complained and Ino smiled

"Fair enough" she said and looked at Sasuke "you do it"

"This game is pointless. And there's no alcohol" Kiba said loudly and all of them glared at him

"We're minors, Kiba. We can't drink alcohol" Naruto said then looked at Sasuke who nodded and spin the bottle

"Naruto" Sasuke smiled cruelly "truth or dare"

"dare you bet" Naruto said excitedly and Sasuke's grin widened

"I dare you… to get your father dating Kakashi"

"WHAT? KAKASHI-SENSEI?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke "Sasuke-kun. That'll be-"

"Easy! " He answered "Kakashi already asks a lot about Naruto's father. And as far as I know, Naruto's father asks a lot about how Kakashi is doing" he looked at Naruto "accept the challenge?"

Naruto glared at him for a minute then a huge smile "challenge accepted"

"I sooo wanna see this" Ino shouted excitedly

"tell us about every single detail Naruto" and Akamaru barked agreeing with Kiba

"But that's so un-youthful. You shouldn't have accepted, Naruto-kun" Lee tried to argue

Shikamaru sighed "this'll be troublesome"

Chouji kept on eating and Shino was as silent as usual.

….

"Tadaima!" Naruto called but no answer. Slowly, he walked in and smiled when he saw his father sleeping on the couch; some action movie was played on the TV.

"You don't take a good care of yourself. Don't you?" Naruto said smiling. He went to his room and grabbed a blanket to cover his father

"You need a woman, you know" Naruto said gently as he ran his hand through his father's hair. The smile disappeared as he started feeling guilty for agreeing to such a challenge. His father needed a kind beautiful woman who'll help him through his loneliness. Not a weird guy who was, as much as Naruto respected him, but Kakashi was freaky.

"Why did I do that?" Naruto sat watching his father's sleeping figure.

Before he knew it, his father was waking him "Naruto! Naruto!"

"eh? What's wrong datebayo?"

"why are you sleeping on the floor like that?" his father asked concerned "are you tired? Do you need to skip school today?"

Naruto rubbed his sleepy eyes "no. I'll be fine"

"that's my boy" Minato said smiling and Naruto felt the guilt return. He was going to play with her father's feelings by setting that date with Kakashi.

_"have you ever been rejected?"_

_"not yet"_

His father has answered 'not yet' it could mean that there's someone in his mind. "I really hate myself" he mumbled as he walked to school

He frowned. Not just that, but also his first class today was chemistry, which means that Kakashi will be there, And worse… Sasuke too.

He was late, but the teacher still didn't come, wasn't really surprising. He looked at Sasuke who gave him a devilish look then he looked down.

"Good morning"

Naruto raised his head to look at the teacher 'when did he get in?' he wondered. He kept observing Kakashi as the other spoke. Slim, silver hair and pale skin. Is he an albino?

Also the scar on his right eye and the crimson color. Why does he wear one lens in one eye and leave the other? Does he want to make a special look?

"Well… our time is over. We'll continue next class" Kakashi said then smiled at Naruto "say hello to your dad for me. Will you?" then he walked out.

Naruto who sighed deeply didn't notice Sasuke's smirk.

'How do I do it? I need money to make it happen' he said and walked to the next class

…..

Baki was walking around the waiting room in the hospital. At the police station, Gaara got another fit and was transferred into the hospital. Not to mention Kankuro who couldn't wake up from his shock state. At the time, Temari was with him, sitting in the waiting room hugging her knees while Kankuro was sleeping inside one of the rooms after the doctors sedated him. Gaara on the other hand was in another room with a psychologist. Baki didn't know anything more for he was told to wait till the doctor finishes with Gaara.

Once the doctor left the room, Baki walked to him and the doctor cleared his throat "I've prepared the file for you to give it to the police" he looked at the room that Gaara was in "he won't be charged for the crime. The state of his mind is so confused and scared, and he's suffering dissociation due to his father's way of treating. He'll need care, Lots of care to get back to being normal."

Baki nodded and the doctor handed him a paper "here's a list of his medicines"

"Medicines? But he never had to take medicines" Baki said

The doctor nodded "that's because he never visited a doctor. I asked Gaara about it. He never saw a doctor to see his condition"

Baki took the paper frowning 'that asshole. He never cared' he thought then looked at Temari and smiled "come on. Let's take Gaara and buy his medicines then we go home"

"home?" she asked shocked. The last place she wanted to be in was their home

Baki shook his head "I mean my home. Kankuro will stay here till tomorrow morning. Then I'll try to move"

"Move? Where?" She asked scared

"Konoha" he said "to start a new life"

…..

Ok… this is it for now. Please tell me your opinion. I'm sorry I didn't write more, but I got kicked out of my room and had to settle in my sister's room T_T

Next chapter will be longer. Please review. Flames are also welcomed.

Take care.


	3. 2 meeting

Hey wassup guys. So I finally had time to write a new chapter and update… too bad you are so mean you don't review… but I'm very kind that I keep writing this.

Super special thanks to those kind people who reviewed:

**Duckiy**: thank you very much for the kind review. I hope you love this chapter too

**xthextellxtalexmassacrex**: you are being very kind to me… thank you very much. I made this chapter longer for you since you are very helpful and giving me notes on the mistakes I make. Thank you

**luckout22**: thank you very much. It's an honor that you like my story. I hope you like this chapter too ^^

….

Konoha High…chapter 2

Naruto sat in his room thinking of a way to get his father to date Kakashi for that stupid dare game. After that stupid fake date is done, he'll have to find a real nice woman to set her with his father for real. Yes. That'll be his way to let his father end the loneliness in his life. But first… how to set him with his sensei?

_'__Easy! Kakashi already asks a lot about Naruto's father. And as far as I know, Naruto's father asks a lot about how Kakashi is doing'_

That's what Sasuke said… well, yes. It was easy. Why make a big problem when it was a small thing. Minato taught Kakashi. And Kakashi taught him. So it wouldn't be too weird to ask Kakashi-sensei to visit or go out with them to the fun park. Right?

"Yosh! That's it!" Naruto said smiling "and I won't have to spend my money on !"

"Spend your money on what?" his father asked

"heh? Nononono! Nothing." Naruto said waving his hands in front of him. his father gave him a look "oh! By the way Minato. We're going to the fun park this weekend. No?"

"well. That's what we planned" his father answered

"right right… can I ask my friends to come?"

"but Naruto…" his father objected "it's you and me time" he went to sit beside Naruto "Naruto. Say the truth. Am I becoming old and boring to you?"

"eeeeh? What are you saying? You're my favorite old man." Naruto smiled "that's why I want you to meet my friends"

His father kept the sad look "whatever you want Naruto"

"can I ask Kakashi-sensei to come too?" he asked after then and smiled inwardly as his father seemed really interested suddenly

"would he want to come?"

"we won't lose anything if I asked him" Naruto said as a matter of fact and Minato smiled

"you do whatever you want. It's your birthday this week. Consider it my gift for you for turning twelve"

Naruto smiled "then I want the giant size of ice-cream from Baskin Robbins."

"you got it"

"and I want a new football"

"alright"

"and dinner in a very expensive Japanese restaurant"

"no problem"

"and I want-"

"hold it Naruto, if you keep doing that you won't have any wishes to ask Santa in Christmas" Minato said laughing

"oh I know what to ask Santa, I want him to give me a BIIIIG ramen factory"

Minato laughed "too soon Naruto. Too soon, you'll have it one day. Just keep doing your best"

Naruto smiled at him "I'm glad you are my father."

…

Ichiraku Ramen wasn't one of the most expensive places, but it was one of the best. Naruto could always be seen eating there with one of his friends.

"so! What about it?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded

"this Friday. You be there. I'll tell the others."

Sasuke smirked "heh! I imagine this'll be fun" when Naruto looked down "what's wrong Naruto?"

"I don't want to do this to my father" was Naruto's answer

"you're lucky… I got a weird brother not a good father. I really wish he marry his boyfriend and leave me the fuck alone"

"huh?" Naruto asked shocked "Itachi has a boyfriend?"

"what did you think?" Sasuke sighed then smirked "in fact. I feel bad for his boyfriend"

"why? Itachi is good looking. And he isn't all bad"

Everyone knew that Sasuke hated Itachi. And that Itachi wasn't actually bad… maybe it was just jealousy.

"you have no idea how stupid and annoying he is" Sasuke said frowning and Naruto smirked

"then I'd like to meet him sometime"

Sasuke only sighed

…

"you're back?" Itachi asked when Sasuke passed the kitchen walking up to his room

"not yet! I'm still out! So don't bother me"

"aren't you going to eat lunch? I just finished preparing it" Itachi said and Sasuke glared

"no! I hate your cooking" he said and walked up

Itachi looked at the pot that has the soup boiling in it. His eyes saddened

"Itachi? Why the gloomy face?" Kisame asked getting inside the kitchen watching Itachi pulling some pie out of the oven and cut it into pieces.

"don't treat me like I'm made of glass Kisame. I can pull up with my brother. It's not my fault that he's a teenager. And I'm not a housewife. I'm a man. So it's not my fault that I'm a crappy cook" Itachi said angrily and left the kitchen

"no! I love your cooking" Kisame said and pulled three pieces in his mouth and running after Itachi.

"Kisame stop. I'm not in the mood?"

Kisame sad beside him "if you know that all those are not your fault, then why are you sulking?"

Itachi looked down "because I know I'm not a good brother. I always ignore him. I never give him what a boy in his age need." Itachi moaned. He was ignoring Kisame's kisses on his face. Suddenly he found that Kisame's lips on his throat and hand under his shirt massaging his skin.

"Kisame" Itachi moaned and Kisame laid him on the couch climbing above him

"you think too much, Itach-OW!" Kisame cried in shock as Itachi kicked him off

"leave me alone, I'm not in the mood" he went back to the kitchen "the soup is done"

"what soup is it?"

"potato" Itachi answered and Kisame was silent

'no wonder your brother hates your cooking'

**Suna City**

Temari picked up her bag and walked to the door only to find that the bag was pulled from her. She looked to find that Baki had carried it for her "just get your brothers. We'll leave once I finish putting the bags inside the car"

She nodded and went inside. Her brothers weren't excited… neither was she. Gaara was standing at the window side watching the sky and Kankuro was sitting on the couch.

It was hard on them. Once they got into Baki's place and it was hard for them even talking to each others. Temari tried to get them together. But most of the time, Kankuro preferred to stay away from them. She understood then… Kankuro was scared of Gaara.

Gaara on the other hand, was getting too much attention from Temari and sometimes Baki. And thanks to the medications, he was calm. Or maybe there was no reason for him to get one of his fits?

"everything is ready" Baki said smiling at them then looked at Kankuro "oh! And Kankuro! I brought this from your home. I know how important this is for you." He said handing him a guitar "It's from your best friend Jin. Right? Did you tell him you're moving?" although Kankuro kept silent yet Baki kept on talking hoping to get a reaction from him

Kankuro slowly took the guitar from him and gently ran his fingers through the strings. Then stared at Baki and nodded once. That nod, was the answer to all of Baki's questions.

"when we arrive to Konoha, you can call him and give him your address, he could send you messages or even visit if he could"

Kankuro only nodded again

"let's go then" Baki raised his head "you're ready?"

Temari was the only one who nodded. Gaara walked to the door and Kankuro stood waiting for them to move.

Today, they were going to Konoha.

Today, a new life will start.

…

**Konoha City**

Kakashi walked to the entrance of the fun park and sighed

_"Kakashi-sensei? Would you like to come this Friday with us to the amusement park?"_

_"hm? Why would you want me to come, Naruto?"_

_"my father will be there too. He really misses you. And he'll stay there alone if you didn't come. My friends will be with me"_

_"are you sure you guys don't mind me there with you?"_

_"like totally no. my father was happy when he knew you'll come. _

And so he was here. He swallowed. He hasn't seen his sensei for so long. Only knew that Minato was Naruto's father through student's data. Then he always told Naruto to say hi to his father for him… today, after twelve years passed, he was going to see his sensei.

Inside, Minato was hand shaking everyone of Naruto's friends.

"and finally, this is Sasuke"

"hello Sasuke" Minato said smiling and Sasuke only nodded "Alright!" Minato said "I assume you want to enjoy your time here. Now go all of you have fun"

And so they did, but not to play and have fun, but to actually watch from some distance and see if Kakashi will come

"waiting like this is troublesome. We don't even know if he'll come"

Kiba frowned at Shikamaru "just shut it and we'll see if he'll come"

"shh! He's here" Naruto said and all looked closely watching Kakashi walks to Minato and raise his hand

"I can't hear what they are saying" Sakura complained and Rock Lee nodded

"I can't even read their lips if they are making a confession of love"

"of course they're not dumb. They just met. This is reality, not a sappy romantic movie" Ino said as a matter of fact and all continued to watch

…..

"yo!" Kakashi said. Watching him, one would think that he's very confident and carefree. But no one has any idea how nervous he was inside 'he hadn't changed. As if he didn't grow up'

"Kakashi? You?" Minato asked eyes widened

"yes!" Kakashi smiled a bit "you haven't changed at all"

"well you did" Minato said smiling gently and getting closer to Kakashi "you've grown up a lot" his smile widened when he saw the blush on Kakashi's face. "So… let's take a walk?"

"sure"

The day went on. Kakashi and Minato were talking about their lives. Minato was surprised when he knew that Kakashi was still single

"but why? Looking at you, one would think that girls are all over you"

Kakashi smiled gently "well… I haven't found someone who'd understand me and accept me for who I am. People find me weird… I guess"

"hmm" Minato frowned "and how old are you now?"

"twenty six" Kakashi said and laughed "why do you ask such a question. Do you want to date me?"

"huh? I'd love to. Hahaha! Too bad I'm not gay" Minato joked back then stopped walking "the sun is setting. We didn't eat lunch, so I'm hungry. Would you like to leave this place and have some dinner with me?"

"sounds like a date"

"Kakashi you've got to stop this or I'll turn gay" Minato laughed

"my pleasure"

"you stopping?"

"no! you turning gay"

"hahahaha! Kakashi you're impossible"

…..

"wow!" was the only thing Temari could say as she got inside that house

Gaara looked around amazed. It was even more beautiful than their own house. The walls were painted with some nice pale green color. A comfortable looking couch and a love seat and some chairs. The kitchen was to his right looking big and organized

"this looks clean" Temari said and Baki smiled

"and each one of you has his own room painted and organized according to his own taste. Well… the way I expected your taste anyway" he looked at them all "since no one of you has reached the age; I'll be your godfather. I have everything that is supposed to be your father's. So if you need anything don't hesitate to ask me. Then…" he looked at Temari "once you reach the age of eighteen I'll give you officially everything. Including your father's work files. You do know how his work goes. Don't you?"

"yes. I and Kankuro do"

Baki nodded then smiled "I already registered you to school." He patted her shoulder "I'll have to go back to Suna tomorrow. You'll manage on your own. Right? I'll come every weekend" once she nodded he got inside one of the rooms.

Temari stared at them "well… let's explore the house?"

"it's just a house" Gaara said

"I think we'll finally be a happy family here" Kankuro finally said

Temari smiled when she heard what Kankuro said "yes" she hugged him and extended her hand to Gaara so he could join the embrace "we are now a complete family"

…

Sasuke stood at Naruto's desk "that was good. But I didn't see any kiss"

"what do you want Sasuke. My father took him to a very expensive restaurant. And they were together the whole day. Don't expect more"

Sasuke frowned "you're boring Naruto. I didn't just expect a kiss… I expected that they'll sleep together" he said teasing and Kiba laughed

"that'll sound funny"

Then everyone in the class was silent when they saw the newcomer… it wasn't the teacher

"who's that?" Kiba mumbled

"a new lad" it was Sasuke

Naruto however smiled and went to the new guy "hey red head. 'sup? Here's an empty seat for you" he frowned when he saw that the guy ignored him completely and sat. "heyyy! What's the big deal?"

Then Iruka came in. he was talking to a weird guy "don't worry. I'll take care of him"

"thank you" the guy bowed and left.

Iruka stood in front of the students and smiled at the new kid "come here, will you?"

The red haired boy did as told

"students… this is your new classmate, his name is Gaara. Until today he never went to school. He was home school. So you be nice with him"

'that's why' Naruto thought 'he must have been shy' he stood "welcome to the class… Gaara"

Gaara only walked to his seat 'this will be annoying' he looked at Naruto 'very annoying'

….

Oooooooook guys. So this chapter is new and longer than the other chapters. If you have any ideas or any requests don't hesitate to ask and I'll gladly take it into concideration.


End file.
